1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable massaging apparatus which is easy to carry and can be used by hand, comprising a pair of massaging balls which relatively circle to massage any part of a user's body by proper force. This apparatus has the same effect as conventional acupressure type massaging apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
It has previously been proposed to provide vibrator type massaging apparatus or massager type portable messaging apparatus including a pair of massaging balls or elements which tremble or relatively move and are applied released from a user's body. Recently, massager type massaging apparatus are popular because of the soft feel of their massaging balls.
Conventional known portable massaging apparatus comprises, as shown in FIG. 1, a pair of worm gears equipped on both sides of a worm 2 within a box 1, and massaging balls 5 connected to the top of shafts 4 of each worm gear 3 in line at a certain angle. Rotating said worm 2 by a motor M relatively circles said pair of massaging balls 5.
However, conventional portable massaging apparatus of the construction described above have a disadvantage in that noise and vibration may occur between the gears 3 because of the uneven size of said box 1 or the uneven contact ratio of the worm 2 and worm gears 3. Although the contacting points of the worm 2 and each worm gear 3 are greased in order to eliminate this problem, the problem of vibration remains uneliminated.